


Sabres and Sticks

by attack_onmyheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Drum Major, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Band camp, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drumline Keith, Family Lance, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith is still sorta an orphan, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pidge is the Pit, Some angst, Some kissing, Tuba Shay, check back in for my next fic if u want that, hardcore crushing, no smut tho, not too much i swear, some touching, sorry - Freeform, teeth rottening fluff, this is my first fic pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_onmyheart/pseuds/attack_onmyheart
Summary: ** ON HIATUS ((until i get inspired again so probably until marching season)) **He wielded the sabre like it was an actual weapon, but danced with it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world, keeping in time with Keith's taps on his snare. His steps became more fluid and sent Keith into a trance, eyes blowing wide and mind losing focus on the rhythm the band followed. Keith faltered on his march and fell out of pattern on his drill and music, too infatuated with Lance to care enough towards the drum major. The scene around him slowed down and the music stopped, Keith's whole world focused on the lean boy dancing in front of him, the yelling from Shiro and the drum major barely heard.---An AU in where Keith gets dragged into the high school's marching band by his older brother Shiro and falls in love with a hot Cuban boy who dances like a god. His heart can't handle it.





	Sabres and Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so this is my first fic (that ive ever willingly published shhh) and im really excited about it! i was in guard as a flag and sabre and absolutely loved it, and sorry, but all the tropes about trumpets and flutes and drumline ect. are true af. anyways!! since it's summer i will update often, probably once or twice a week! this first chapter is like an intro into the actual plot, showing the get together and the function of the band, and Keith's first impression of lance, blah blah, 
> 
> it was beta'd by my amazing friends kat and alex, with this guy chris being added who just sent memes thanks chris. 
> 
> ((also sorry its so short! its basically an intro into the story, but yeah their will be multiple chapters and the plot will carry on all the way until the end of the season!! thank you so much for reading!))

_Can’t believe Shiro dragged me into this crap…_

Thought Keith as he strode into the unfortunately cramped band room lined with different styles of trophies from the last 10 years or so. He inspected the room thoroughly before spotting the aforementioned man and approached him, the smug look on his face never ceasing to exist.

“Oh c’mon Keith, perk up! You’ve been drumming for years now, no need to be _nervous_ ” he said, the look continuing to grow all the way up to his slanted eyebrows.

“I’m not _nervous_ , god, I just kinda don’t wanna be here. Love to drum? Yeah, but actually doing it in front of thousands of people doesn’t transfer well” Keith replied back, losing the bite in his words as his sentence continued. He thanked the gods that Shiro would at least be here with him through this hell called band camp… and through the regular hell of saturday and after school practices, along with 16 hour long competitions. Not his idea of fun. 

As Keith and Shiro continued on their conversation, a loud, boisterous voice filled the room, a large boy following and tons of young females trailing behind. _Oh god, that must be the guard. A bunch of teenage girls crammed together with pettiness and surprisingly, memes,_ Keith thought to himself, but the grimace must have moved to his face as Shiro adopted a smirk onto his features, his left arm resting across Keith’s shoulders. 

“I think you’ll enjoy this year, Keith. You gotta give in some time, y’know”, and with that Shiro up and left, walking around the room to welcome the new freshman to the drumline. His calming and cheerful attitude helped relax the nerves of the new kids, each second passing allowing them to get accustomed to the new lifestyle of the band.

Keith wanders around the room a bit more before hearing a thunderous clap coming from seemingly small hands, everyone in the room turning their attention to her before calling back in unison and sitting on the floor. He stands there in confusion for a bit longer before a small hand grabs his shirt tail and all but drags him to the floor with them, eyes still remaining forward. He obliges but still gives this small person a look as he settles to the floor, knees riding up to rest under his chin. Not much room with over 200 people crammed into a classroom. 

“The name’s Pidge”, they call, giving a wave of a hand. “Before every practice we meet in here, and when it starts Allura claps, basically telling us to shut up and sit down” they finish, turning their head slightly to acknowledge that they were actually talking to Keith.

“Yeah, hey, I’m Keith. New kid I guess”, he answers back, raising up his hand to shake Pidge’s. 

“Yeah I remember you… Shiro’s brother, right? Apparently a prodigy drummer but is just joining band now?” They take Keith’s hand and shake curtly, finally looking him in the eyes with curiosity and judgement. 

“Yup, that’s me. Although I wouldn’t say prodigy, more like just incessantly taught by Shiro to let out a bunch of shit” he answers, silently cursing himself for being so open about his anger whatever. Not that it matters, because he takes a mental note that Pidge is someone he can most likely trust.

But he takes that statement back later as he sees Pidge aggressively dab towards a boy whom he recognizes as the loud one at the beginning of the meeting, the boy returning the dab and also, what _is that?? Whipping???_ back in his direction. Keith’s face is met with confusion and disgust as the boy finishes, him taking notice and blowing a kiss in Keith’s way. Red flashes across his face and blooms up the back of his neck, quickly looking away with a scoff and pushing the boy out of his immediate thoughts. Keith tries to violently curse at himself and will away the damn blush creeping along his cheeks, when Pidge takes notice after their dab session across the room. 

“Mhmm yeah so that’s the shit meme Lance. Sorry he’s such a WEEB and pulls shit like that, especially with newcomers like you” they say, making sure to yell ‘weeb’ loud enough to get Lance’s attention and have him spin around with anger in his eyes.

“HEY, NARUTO IS A GOOD SHOW AND YOU KNOW IT” he yells, some other kids in the room snickering before a booming voice shuts it down with the clearing of his throat.

“If you two are done being disrespectful and playing games during our first meeting, then can we continue? Or do you want us to wait for you?” Shiro says, his arms crossed and a serious look in his eye. He’s standing against the wall in line with others that Keith recognizes as the leaders of the other subsections in the band. Allura is standing amongst them, her face being scarier than Shiro’s, an eyebrow arched in question and in anger. The room turns dead silent as all eyes turn to her and Shiro, the dabbing duo muttering apologies, their heads ducking into themselves like a dog’s tail in shame. 

The meeting quickly carried on shortly after, the drum major listing off the responsibilities of the members and going on about how ‘this is going to be an amazing season!’ and all that jazz. _Jazz? Did I really say jazz???_ She finished with the Voltron Chant he remembers Shiro teaching him a few years back when he first entered the band. Keith hums along with everyone else as the volume increases, a slight smile growing on his face. His eyes skittering across the room, landing on fresh faces and one in particular, the glowing guard boy who returned his stare. A slight wink and a blush later, both the boys quickly turn their heads away and heard snickers from the short statured Pidge, Keith taking the initiative to nudge them in the ribs. 

_What a great start to a season of hell…_


End file.
